Once Upon a Time
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..implied KiyoSuzu.. ..Short Story..A story of a princess and how she finds her prince.


Disclaimer: Konjiki no Gash Bell and all characters don't belong to me. Blah.

...Most people probably don't know who Kiyomarou's classmates are. (Heck, even I didn't, I had to look it up in an episode.)

**Kaneyama, **The ex bully that believes in tsuchinoko or those rumored snake like creatures...  
**Iwashima,** The short UFO obsessed guy  
**Yamanaka**, The somewhat sane baseball guy.  
**Nakamura Mariko**, Suzume's best friend, with the two hair bunches.

This is for pure humorous purposes, and maybe my slight KiyoSuzu fangirl was sad, but I'm uploading this on impulse. I'll regret it later, I just know it.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess by the name of Mizuno Suzume. She lived in the city of Mochinoki and attended school there, she was also part of the choir and she loves fruit. Even though she was a princess, she didn't really act like one, she didn't have the grace of one (or any flowing gowns) and she wasn't extra pretty or anything. Besides all that, Suzume was still a princess, and with all princesses, she needed a prince.

Princess Suzume had always had her eye on that one boy in her class; to her, he was her prince. Takamine Kiyomarou, he was a top student at school that didn't have many friends. Even though she pined for him every other day (heck, everyday) she never did approach him as anything other than a friend, because that was really all he needed then.

One day, Princess Suzume was having her usual fruit break at the park. She picked up one shiny apple that seemed to stick out from the rest and took a bite out of it. Usually, her mouth would be swarmed by the sweetness of the red delicious, but this time, the apple had betray her, and it left a bitter and sour after taste. Instantly, Princess Suzume collapsed on the floor and laid there for a very long time.

A bunch of demon children that were playing had noticed the fallen maiden and rushed to help. The blond one had managed to carry the dear princess back to his home, which, coincidentally, was also the home of Prince Takamine. The children had surrounded the princess with attention, hoping she would wake up soon, but to no avail.

The pink haired one had suggested that a kiss from Prince Kiyomarou would wake up the fair princess. Though the blond boy and pigmy pony were a bit skeptical, they went to inform the prince anyway. When the prince had arrived, the children left the royal couple to their moment. (Though if anyone knew, they were still behind the door.)

On his knees, Prince Kiyomarou leaned in close to the unconscious girl. His nose barely brushed against hers but their lips managed to connect. Pulling away, the prince watched the princess' eyelids flutter open. Rubbing the daze out of her eyes, she realized it was the prince that had saved her from the darkness. They embraced and lived happily ever after. The end.

Nakamura Mariko put down her pile of papers and looked at her friends expectantly.

"So guys, how was it? What do you think? Romantic isn't it?"

She held the pile of papers close to her chest and swooned.

"Um... Nakamura, I don't think it happened that way..."

The girl glared at Yamanaka.

"Of course it did, how else would it have happened?"

"I know what really happened!"

Both Nakamura and Yamanaka looked at their third classmate that had joined in the argument. A glint of knowing shone in Iwashima's eyes.

"Mizuno was obviously abducted by those alien children and Takamine had to get her back."

Iwashima lay on the other end of the classroom with two fist marks on either side of his face. Kaneyama had to step over his twitching body to enter the classroom. He saw his two friends bickering over something, and made his way over to see the commotion.

"I'm telling you, I don't think it was an apple that did her in, it was my super Fire Ball pitch that struck her on the head, rendering her unconscious!"

"And I'm telling you that she ate the poison apple and made her fall into eternal sleep until Takamine-kun saved her!"

"Hey hey! I'll tell you what really happened."

"Okay then Kaneyama-kun, tell us what really happened. Prove Yamanaka-kun wrong."

Mariko crossed her arms, ignoring the glares that Yamanaka was throwing at her. Kaneyama cleared his throat.

"Mizuno was obviously bitten by a legendary tsuchinoko and Takamine had to suck the poison out, thus saving her."

The ex-bully took his fellow school mates' silence as awe, which in reality was plain disbelief. Kaneyama took his seat, holding his head up since he knows that his version of the story was the most accurate.

"Hey Nakamura, who are those 'demon children' that you wrote about?"

Iwashima had picked up the girl's script and scanned through it for some mention of the UFOs. Mariko looked up from beating up the poor athlete. She dropped the baseball player and headed back to check the passage about Gash.

"...I wrote that? ...Hm, I don't remember why I referred to Gash and his friends as demon children. They're sweet children, why would I call them demons? ...Maybe it was something on tv that subconsciously made its way to my writing."

As the door slid open again, Takamine Kiyomarou walked in, followed by Mizuno Suzume. The room suddenly turned really quiet. Suzume happily made her way to her desk, unaware of the multiple eyes that followed her. Kiyomarou was a lot more conscious of the stares.

"...What?"

"Come on Takamine, tell us what really happened!"

"Yeah, tell them that the UFOs came and took Mizuno!"

"No, she was bitten by a tsuchinoko!"

"...What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Yamanaka wrapped an arm around Kiyomarou's neck, pulling him into a slight headlock.

"Come on Takamine, no need to be shy. Tell us the truth about how you and Mizuno got together."

"I WHAT?!"

Suzume looked up from her desk at the slight mention of her name. Yamanaka and Takamine were looking at her, she waved cheerfully. Mariko had come up behind her and asked her about the concert that was coming up. The girls were busy with their own thing while the guys had ganged up on Kiyomarou to get the juice on the story.

"Come on, what happened?"

"Nothing happened! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Here."

Iwashima handed Kiyomarou the pile of papers that Nakamura had written. The genius scanned the words quickly, his face falling with every paragraph he read. By the end of it, his face had turned completely red.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!"

Kiyomarou fumed, but his guy friends all snickered at him, thinking he was just embarrassed about his relationship with Mizuno.

The door slid open and all the students rushed back to their proper seats. As their teacher announced some information and took roll call, Suzume thought about what happened the day before.

Suzume was on her way home from the grocery store, getting her daily supply of fruits. She was really glad that there was a sale on apples, she was able to get a few more and maybe she could give some to Takamine-kun. His house was on her way home anyway, so it was no problem. As she turned the corner, she picked out an apple sitting on the top of her basket. The red skin shined a bright red with a tint of orange from the setting sun.

The girl didn't see the rope that had been tied a foot off the lamp post and she suddenly she was falling. The apple she held flew up in the air and out of her hand. Suzume was barely able to register that she had tripped over something when the apple had landed on her head, knocking her unconscious.

When Gash had spotted Suzume, she was laying in the middle of the street in front of Kiyomarou's house. He dropped the red bean paste bun that Hana-dono had just served to him and his friends and he rushed over to the girl. Tio and Umagon came to his side a moment later, and helped drag the girl into the house.

Takamine Hana had scolded the children for not untying the rope after playing their special jump rope game but she dismissed their punishment, telling them to put Suzume in Kiyomarou's room. Gash did as he was told, Tio helped with the cold water and bandages, and Umagon helped make Suzume more comfortable on Kiyomarou's bed.

When the Takamine boy had returned home, he did not expect to see three mamono children running around his room with an unconscious girl on his bed. Tio had decided that she wanted to play doctor, but the bandages went everywhere and the cold towel on Mizuno's head was leaking water all over Kiyomarou's pillow and sheets. Umagon did not make it better by snapping (literally) at Kiyomarou for stepping on his tail trying to get to his desk. Gash insisted that Vulcan could help, but Kiyomarou just kicked them all out, saying he would handle it.

Scratching his head, extremely irritated, he turned to clean up the mess that the kids had made. Apparently, Gash had been playing in Kiyomarou's room before they went outside and he had left several orange juice cans lying about. An uncareful step made by Kiyomarou and he was sent flying face first towards the bed.

Recovering from the fall, he realized he had landed on the girl. With a slight flush on his cheeks, he sat up, thanking the gods that she was still unconscious. He reminded himself to threaten to torture Vulcan or something later. The boy sighed at Tio's attempt as nurse; he removed the towel off Mizuno's forehead. Kiyomarou rinsed the towel off and soaked it in more ice water before returning it back on the swelling bump.

Kiyomarou managed to clean up the rest of his room by the time Suzume had woken up.

"Uh... Mmm… ...Takamine-kun?"

"Oh, Mizuno, you're up."

"...How did I end up here?"

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He explained to her what happened while she was out cold. Kiyomarou noticed the scrape on her knee; he moved in to bandage it properly. Suzume flushed from the contact, keeping extremely silent while he finished.

"There, don't take it off before it clots, put another one on if it bleeds through."

"T-thank you, Takamine-kun."

"Oh? Um, don't mention it, it's nothing."

In the end, Suzume was able to give the Takamine residence her share of apples, she returned home quite satisfied, despite the bump on her head and the sting on her knee.

The lesson ended for lunch break and the students scattered to gather with their friends. The guys were still badgering Kiyomarou about the story that Nakamura had written. Suzume went up to them, Mariko following.

"I'M TELLING YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Lies Takamine! You're in denial!"

"Mariko-chan, what are they talking about?"

"Nothing Suzume-chan, noooothing."

Mariko made a quick swipe for her script before Suzume saw it and discretely stuffed it into her bag.

"Nakamura! This is all your fault! Why the hell did you write something like that?!"

The girl turned her head away from the now demon-faced Takamine.

"It was based on true facts Takamine-kun, so I don't understand why you're so upset."

"...Where did you get all that information from anyway?"

"Hey Kiyomarou!"

Everyone turned to see the little blond boy in his green duffle bag suit.

"Gash-kun, thanks for the details." Mariko winked at the mamono child.

"No problem Mariko-dono, anything for Kiyomarou's friends."

"...GASH."

Gash's scream was heard throughout the halls of the school as he ran for his life from the demon Kiyomarou.

* * *

So... Leave me reviews please, I haven't written in a while so please go easy on me. My tenses and pronouns are probably all out of whack. X.x No Suzume bashing or anything, please be mature.


End file.
